


new life in starling city

by magicminxy



Series: arrow serise [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicminxy/pseuds/magicminxy





	new life in starling city

Star Queen was the average every day girl she tried to please her family and her friends her best friend was her brother Oliver Queen.

 

One day she was walking back home from work when her phone rang as she was walking through the glades it made her jump but she answered

"Hello"

"Hello"

The voice answered

"Who is this?"

She asked

"It’s Malcolm Merlyn i thought you might need someone to talk to on your way home i know how dangerous it can be walking through the glades at night"

Malcolm said

"Well Malcolm thank you for the offer i may take you up on that one though it would be better if you would have offered me a lift home instead"

She said

"Well walk down the road to Merlyn global group and i will drive you home"

Malcolm said

“Ok see you soon then Malcolm”

She said with a smile

As she walks in to Merlyn global group she spotted six security guards and three receptionists so she walked to one of the receptionists and said

“Can you please let Malcolm Merlyn know I am here please if he asks my name is Star Queen?”

The receptionist looked at her gone out after a while she nodded and made a phone call to Malcolm after an hour he came down the lift and said to Star

“Come on Star let’s get you home I’m sure your mother and brother and sister will be worrying about you”

Then Star said

“Probably I know Oliver will but not too sure about Thea or my mom you know what they are like and plus Oliver is like my best friend”

“yes I know how your mom and Thea can be does your mom still favor Thea over you if so I have a proposal that you may not be able to refuse if you say yes you will still be able to see Oliver I would never stop that because I know how close you are to him but I know you would never have to deal the your mom and little sister again”

Malcolm said

“Well what is the proposal and I will see what I think and tell you in the morning as I am back at Queen consolidated again tomorrow so will pop in on the way to work and give you the answer then”

Star said

“Why don’t you come and stay with me and Tommy for a while just until you can get things sorted with your mom I know you will never get things sorted with Thea because she hates you because you took over the family business when she thought it was hers to run not yours”

Malcolm said


End file.
